Light-emitting diode (LED) technology provides a lighting means that consumes less energy and is more physically robust, smaller, faster-switching, and longer lasting than previous lighting elements. However, the size, functionality, and configuration of conventional LEDs have constrained the use of LEDs to particular applications. As the desirability of thinness of devices has grown, certain functionalities have been sacrificed in order to preserve slim form factors. For example, some laptops include a logo on the laptop lid that is lit while the laptop screen is lit. In most cases, the logo is lit by the backlight for the liquid crystal display (LCD) of the laptop screen and, accordingly, is unlit when the lid is shut or the LCD backlight is otherwise turned off. Continued illumination of the logo when the lid is shut has not previously been contemplated because keeping the backlight lit while the laptop is in a hibernate mode would be an inefficient use of battery and adding extra lighting elements to illuminate the logo would substantially increase the thickness of the laptop. For similar reasons, second displays or other indicia have not been added to laptop covers, mobile devices, or other objects.